1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer and a method for manufacturing the same, and suitably to a liquid developer useful for various applications such as a liquid developer for electrophotography, a liquid developer for electrostatic recording, an oil-based ink for ink jet printer, or an ink for electronic paper and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid developer, toner particles are dispersed in an insulating liquid. In using such a liquid developer as a liquid developer for electrophotography, a liquid developer for electrostatic recording, an oil-based ink for ink jet printer, an ink for electronic paper, or the like, toner particles are desired to achieve both of fixability at low temperature and heat-resistant storage stability.
In a case where toner particles contain a pigment, a dispersant for pigment, and the like, however, the dispersant for pigment may elute into the insulating liquid. Consequently, lowering in fixability of toner particles, lowering in heat-resistant storage stability of toner particles, or the like may be caused.
It has been proposed to design a resin to be contained in toner particles by using resin particles having a core-shell structure. For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-96994, by designing a resin to be contained in toner particles by using resin particles having a core-shell structure, a particle size of the resin particles can be controlled and heat-resistant storage stability of the toner particles is improved.